


Hold Me Down

by ReyloRobyn2011



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Ben sells his soul to the Devil, Bensexual Rey, Can Rey save his soul?, Devil Kylo Ren, Devoted Reylo, F/M, Flashbacks, Guaranteed HEA, Horns, Loss of Virginity, Not breylo, Not split personality, Priest Ben Solo, Reyloween, Reysexual Ben, Smut, True Love, Virgin Ben Solo, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), devil smut, priestlo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2020-11-27 03:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20941850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloRobyn2011/pseuds/ReyloRobyn2011
Summary: In which Ben is a priest that sells his soul to the Devil to save the woman he loves. In doing so he becomes Kylo Ren, the Devil's henchman.When they meet again; Rey knows it’s her Ben. Rey knows she must save him from himself if they are ever to have a life together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta Nori

* * *

“_I sold my soul to a three-piece_

_And he told me I was holy_

_He’s got me down on both knees_

_But it’s the devil that’s tryna_

_Hold me down, hold me down” — Halsey_

Ben saw her enter through the sanctuary doors with haste right in the middle of his sermon. Her chestnut hair fell in her eyes as she took a seat on the pew in the very back. Ben cleared his throat, having lost his train of thought and looked down at his notes as he continued to speak. 

Ben was preaching about the Devil’s devices. He glanced at the fine print of his bible, flipping through the paperthin pages until he reached the verse he had marked. 

“Be sober, be vigilant; because your adversary the Devil walks about like a roaring lion, seeking whom he may devour. Peter 5:8.”

He closed the bible and tucked it under his arm. Ben said a quick prayer and then dismissed the congregation. 

Ben turned at the altar to pack up his belongings; out of the corner of his eye he saw the young woman approach him, her hands clasped together in front of her body with uncertainty. 

“Father Solo,” she whispered. “I was hoping you could help me.” 

“Certainly,” Ben replied. “Will you accompany me to my office, Ms. Rey?” 

“Yes, thank you,” she added, coming to stand by his side as he led her back to his office. 

He smiled to himself as he pushed the door open, guiding the small woman inside with a hand placed warmly on her lower back. 

“What can I help you wi—” 

His words were cut off with Rey’s lips against his. Ben moaned against her mouth, pulling her close as he kissed her back with passion. His hands grasped at her waist, sliding along her sinewy curves. 

They broke apart long enough for him to catch his breath, clutching Rey’s cheeks in both of his hands as he gazed down at her. 

“I missed you so much,” Rey said. 

“I missed you too, my love. But we must be vigilant.” 

Rey pouted and it shouldn’t have been as adorable as it was. 

“I only want you to be  _ mine.  _ Is that so much to ask?” she kissed him again, nipping at his bottom lip. 

“I know, my love. And you have all of me. When the time comes, we will find a way. For now, we have to be patient.” 

Rey whined and took his hands, leading him over to the leather couch in the corner of his office. She pushed him down and climbed onto his lap, straddling his hips. How could loving her be wrong when it felt so right? 

She closed the distance between them and captured his lips in a heated kiss. Ben wanted nothing more than to worship her body. Though he had promised himself not to fall into temptation. Yes, he wanted her— he wanted her badly, but he wouldn’t take her until he was certain it was what she wanted. 

If she regretted it… that would likely kill him. 

He thought back to the first moment he met Rey… 

_ Ben was sitting at his post on the adjoining side to the confessional. The door slid open and soft footsteps resounded against the wood. Then the squeak of the bench as someone sat down.  _

_ “Forgive me father for I have sinned. This is my first confession,” came a soft voice with a British lilt.  _

_ His eyes turned to take in the low light that danced across her silhouette through the ornate wooden lattice divider. He found himself at a loss of breath at the beauty of her profile.  _

_ “May the Lord help you to confess your sins,” Ben said softly.  _

_ “Father, I have stolen in order to sustain my hunger.”  _

_ His heart sank. Most of the confessions he heard were of selfish tendencies. Rarely were they ever due to necessity.  _

_ “You may continue, I’m here to listen,” Ben assured.  _

_ “I was abandoned as a child and grew up in an orphanage. When I become of age, I was cast aside. No home, no money, no food. That was three weeks ago and I have had to steal in order to survive. I scavenge for goods that I can trade for food in the market. But it’s never enough. I can’t sleep due to hunger pangs. I fear for my life now that the season is turning to winter. I’m not certain of where I can go.”  _

_ “You’ve come to the right place. The church will provide for you. There is sanctuary and a food bank.”  _

_ Ben heard the gasp that left the woman’s lips and then a small sob.  _

_ “D—don’t cry,” he found himself saying. Why did it hurt to hear her cry? _

_ “I’m sorry, father. It’s just… nobody has ever offered me help before. I’ve always been alone.”  _

_ “You’re not alone,” Ben stated.  _

***

Back in the present, Rey was hiking up her skirts, flashing a hint of her toned thighs as she ground down on his erection. 

His hands slid down her spine until he was cupping her gorgeous bottom with his palms. They hadn’t gone all the way in their sexual escapades; everything was new to him and from what Rey had shared, new to her as well. 

They took their time. It was a slow exploration of each other’s bodies. Rey’s hand pulled at his robes, loosening the clerical collar with a sharp tug. She slipped her fingers inside to grasp the back of his neck as their lips met again. 

“Rey,” Ben sighed against her mouth. 

***

_ After hearing the woman’s confession, Ben did something untraditional. He introduced himself and asked if she wanted to meet with him in his office so he could help her out with sanctuary.  _

_ She agreed and responded with her name.  _

_ Rey.  _

_ Ben thought her name suited her. It was simple yet unique.  _

_ They both exited the confessional and rounded the corner to meet in the front of the cabinet. _

_ Ben was struck speechless at the sight of her. He had gotten a glimpse earlier in the confessional booth; however, seeing her with an unobstructed view was something else entirely.  _

_ Her beauty was uncanny. Her brunette hair hung in loose waves that framed her face. Her nose had a sprinkling of freckles that reached her cheeks and he found it quite endearing. Her eyes were a warm hazel. Her lips were a rosy pink that he longed to kiss…  _

_ Ben shook himself from that thought. He didn’t know where that had come from. He was married to the church. He had long ago accepted that he was meant to be alone. Ben didn’t need a relationship when he had his religion to fill that void.  _

_ Or so he had always told himself.  _

_ Ben cleared his throat and guided Rey towards his office. He made certain to leave the door open as Rey stepped inside and took a seat across from his desk.  _

_ He walked over to his desk and sat down, pulling out some forms and handing them over to Rey with a pen. Together they filled out the paperwork and assigned her a temporary housing in a section of the church.  _

_ Together, they walked through the corridors until they reached the kitchen. Ben gestured for Rey to take a look in the pantry and select a few snacks that she wanted to take with her. It warmed his heart to see the surprise on her face.  _

_ When they reached her room, Rey glanced around and beamed at him.  _

_ Her smile… oh how he wanted to see her smile again. It made his stomach flutter.  _

_ “This is all for me?” Rey asked.  _

_ “Yes, of course. It’s not very big but—”  _

_ “No, no, it’s perfect,” Rey insisted. “Thank you. Thank you for everything.”  _

_ She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him. Ben stiffened in her embrace, his heart pounding in his chest as her soft body melded with his. Ben let his hand press gently on her back in his way of returning the hug.  _

_ “Thank you, Father Solo,” Rey whispered.  _

_ “Um, Ben. You can call me Ben.”  _

***

She rocked her hips against him and Ben smoothed his hand up her waist, halting just at her ribs, splaying his fingers wide. Rey reached for his hand and guided his palm up, up, up until it covered her breast. 

Ben swallowed hard, gazing into Rey’s hazel eyes as she bit her lower lip. He gave her soft mound a tentative squeeze. 

“Ben,” Rey whispered. “Ben, I love you.” 

“Rey, I—” 

A crash resounded in the chapel, breaking them both from their lust. Rey jumped off Ben’s lap and quickly smoothed out her skirt. Ben stood up and righted his collar. His erection was thankfully hidden behind his robes. 

***

Ben and Rey stood in the chapel staring down at the golden chalice that was now on its side on the floor, ten feet from where it had been on the altar. Ben crouched down to pick up the chalice and carefully placed it back. 

The church was empty as the final service had ended an hour prior. Ben’s brow furrowed in confusion. He didn’t want to think about the how or why. Swallowing down his suspicions, Ben reached for Rey’s hand and interlaced their fingers. 

“Let me walk you to your room,” Ben said. 

Rey nodded and followed him towards the living quarters. Ben dropped her off with a kiss to her lips and a promise to visit her early in the morning hours. 

Once they parted, he walked hurriedly out of the church. The leaves crunched beneath his shoes as he made his way to his house. The wind whistled and kissed his cheeks. The autumn weather was slowly turning to winter with the bite in the air. 

His home was a short five minute walk from the church. Often times he would invite Rey over for dinner, always walking her home afterward. He wanted to ask her to move in with him though he was afraid of how that would look. 

She couldn’t live in the church forever though. He needed to think. How could they be together? Would he have to leave the church. Would he be willing to do that for Rey? 

The answer to that was  _ yes.  _ Of course he would. He would do anything for her. Anything. 

He unlocked his door and closed it behind him, leaning against the wood as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He felt a darkness around him. A darkness that was familiar. The feeling had haunted him since childhood. 

His uncle would have told him that he was failing in his duty to the church. And perhaps Ben was. But if loving Rey was wrong then he didn’t want to be right. 

Ben felt the icy cold clench of fingers on his neck. He squeezed his eyes shut and prayed. He clutched his rosary to his chest and whispered his prayers willing the demons away. A sickly voice cackled in his ear. 

That voice that had been in his mind since he was a child. 

“Bind him and cast him into the bottomless pit,” Ben spoke. 

Then, the voice left his mind, the dark energy dissipated and he was left gasping in the foyer of his home. 

A single tear slipped down his cheek. For too long he had been haunted and stalked by a sinister being. He only ever felt peace when he was within Rey’s arms. He needed her. He needed her now more than ever. 

Ben walked over to the living room and sat down, pulling his satchel off his shoulder. He riffled through the bag until he found his cell phone. There was only one number programmed into his favorites. He pressed his thumb against the screen and brought his phone up to his ear. 

It rang twice before the line was answered. 

“Ben?” Rey’s soft voice questioned. 

He had purchased a phone for her after she moved into the church. It hardly cost anything to add her line to his account and nobody batted an eye. For he was doing it out of the goodness of his heart, taking her under his wing. 

“I need you,” Ben answered. “It happened again.” 

“I’m on my way.” 

The call ended and Ben sat on the couch, staring off into the void.   
  



	2. Chapter 2

* * *

He was fighting the same demons that haunted Rey in her dreams. Night after night, she found herself waking up in a cold sweat from the nightmares of  _ that  _ voice. 

Rey had come to the church for refuge. Her life had never been easy. The only light that had come to her was in the embodiment of Father Ben Solo. She gathered up her purse and quietly walked out of her room. 

The halls of the church were dim and empty. Rey’s footsteps were light as she sneaked out the front door of the church and walked towards Ben’s house. She’d been there many times before. 

Rey remembered the first time Ben had invited her over. It was when she’d finally gotten the courage to express her feelings for him. 

***

_ Ben’s home was a short walk from the church. He’d invited Rey over for tea so they could discuss possible employment opportunities in the community. Ben was providing everything for her. Rey was very thankful for everything that he’d done but she was a fighter and she wanted to provide for herself.  _

_ She sat down on his couch with the mug of tea in the palms of her hands. The weather outside was brisk and a chill ran down her spine. She felt the dip of the couch as Ben took the seat beside her.  _

_ “I have bookmarked some possible job opportunities on my phone if you’d like to take a look. You mentioned that you are good with your hands so I thought mechanical engineering or something similar would be a good field. I can look up colleges if you’d like to further your education. Just tell me what you are interested in and I’ll be happy to help.”  _

_ Rey swallowed up her nerves and placed a hand on his thigh. She felt Ben tense up underneath her palm but the look on his face told her everything she needed to know.  _

_ He felt it too.  _

_ “Ben, I’m so thankful for everything. You keep telling me to be honest with you and I haven’t been honest about something that could potentially ruin our friendship.”  _

_ Ben shook his head in disbelief.  _

_ “Rey, there is nothing you can say that would make me think any less of you. You mean so very much to me.”  _

_ She smiled through teary eyes. Rey knew that her infatuation with Father Solo wasn’t one sided, but she didn’t know if he would fall to the temptation of being with her. Would he go against his vows to the church? Would she ever mean that much to anyone?  _

_ “Ben, you asked me what I’m interested in. The truth is, I’m interested in you.”  _

_ He blinked a few times and rested his hand on top of hers. Ben leaned over and took the mug of tea out of her other hand and carefully placed it on the coffee table. He then took her hand on his thigh and moved it up to his chest, letting her feel the rapid beating of his heart.  _

_ “I’m interested in you as well,” he whispered.  _

_ Rey cupped his face, stroking his cheeks with her fingers before closing the distance and pressing her lips against his. His arms immediately wrapped around her body, pulling her closer. When they broke apart from the kiss, Ben smiled and it felt like her entire being was brought back to life. _

***

She held her fist to the oak door and rapped her knuckles lightly. Almost instantaneously, Ben opened the door and pulled her inside. His arms went around her, hugging her tightly to his chest. She felt his body shaking and all she wanted was to comfort him… to let him know that he wasn’t alone. 

“Rey, my love,” Ben whispered. 

“Shh, it’s okay. I’ve got you. I won’t let anything happen to you.” 

Rey kissed him and backed him up to the wall, pressing her body against him. His hands smoothed down her spine until he was squeezing her ass. Rey licked at his mouth, parting his lips with her tongue. 

She took his hand and brought his palm up to her lips, pressing a sweet kiss there. 

“Ben, I want all of you, if you’ll let me. If it’s what you want.” 

Ben cursed and Rey felt a smirk spread across her face. She’d never heard him swear before. 

“Only if you want to,” he answered. 

Rey interlaced their fingers and started to walk him back towards his bedroom. Ben was quick to follow. He surprised her by scooping her up in his arms and carrying her like a bride down the hall. 

“If we are doing this. I want to do it right. I want to cherish you. I want to show you how much I love you,” Ben remarked. 

Rey felt her heart speed up at his confessions. Ben was so gentle with her. She trusted him completely and she wanted to share this intimacy with him. Neither of them had sex before so this was new to both of them. Rey couldn’t imagine doing this with anybody other than Ben. 

He kicked open the door to his bedroom and carried her over to the bed. Ben laid her down and crawled over her body, pressing kisses to her face and neck as she sank her fingers in his dark hair. 

His lips found hers and kissed softly as Rey moved her hand from his hair to his chest. He had already taken off his outer robes but was still wearing his white button up shirt and slacks. Rey’s fingers worked deftly as she started to unbutton the shirt, revealing each inch of his beautiful muscled chest. 

Ben sat up and removed his shirt, giving Rey a full view of his toned abdominals. How could he look like this beneath those robes? Why was he hiding his beauty from the world? Rey knew her mouth had dropped open as she smoothed her hands down his chest. 

“I think you are a little overdressed, my love,” Ben replied. 

His hand shook with nervousness as he placed them on her tiny waist. Rey sat up and raised her arms up to allow him to pull her sweater over her head. She was wearing a simple white bra. There was nothing sexy about it, but it didn’t seem to bother Ben. In fact, it seemed to  _ please  _ him immensely. 

“You are  _ so  _ beautiful,” Ben said. 

“So are you,” Rey replied. 

She pulled him down on top of her as they continued to kiss. She could feel his heart beating in sync with her own. There was something deeper that bound them together. Ben was Rey’s other half of her soul. Their destinies were intertwined. 

Ben smoothed his hands up Rey’s waist until he was cupping her breast. He brushed his thumb over her nipple and she gasped into his mouth, bucking her hips against his hardening erection. 

“Take these off,” Rey whispered, pulling at the band of his trousers. 

Ben smiled as he rolled off of her. He kicked off his shoes and shocks before ridding himself of his pants. Rey was quick to shimmy out of her jeans. He climbed back over her and lowered himself down. Both of them were only in their undergarments. 

Rey reached behind her back and unclipped her bra. She quickly tossed the material away and held her arms by her sides, refusing to cover herself. Rey knew she didn’t have big breasts, but she was certain that Ben wouldn’t mind. 

Ever so gently, he cupped the underside of her breasts, bringing his lips down to press a kiss to the top swell. Her nipples hardened and she felt herself grow wet. 

“Ben,” she gasped. 

His lips ghosted across her breast, hovering right over her stiff peak. Rey cupped the back of his neck and guided him down. His mouth enveloped her nipple, sucking lightly. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head with pleasure as he used his wicked mouth on her tits, alternating between one and then the other. 

Ben’s tongue circled around her nipple before he pressed his full lips against the peak in a soft kiss. Rey rocked her hips against his sizable bulge. 

“Please Ben, I need you inside me.” 

He choked on his words, nodding to her as he kissed her temple. Ben helped her remove her panties. Her legs were closed tight as she reached for his underwear. Ben grabbed her wrist and halted her approach. 

“Let me take care of you first. I want to make sure you are ready.” 

He grabbed her knees and pried them apart. Rey felt her face flush as he stared at her cunt. He gave a fleeting kiss to the inside of her thigh as he settled himself between her legs. He kissed her mound and then rested his cheek on her inner thigh. 

“Is this okay?” Ben questioned. 

“Yes,” Rey nodded. 

Ben slowly licked up her slit, swirling his tongue over her clit. Rey’s thighs closed tightly, trapping him between her legs. 

“Sorry, sorry,” she whined. 

“Shh, it’s okay. Tell me what you want.” 

“Maybe just, go slow.” 

Ben hummed in reply and leaned down to lick up her slick folds. He thrust his tongue into her and slowly lapped at her clit. She started to rock her hips against his mouth, feeling pleasure course through her veins. He was bringing her closer to her release. Something she’d only ever brought upon herself a handful of times. 

His lips closed around her clit and suckled, bringing her over the edge into her climax. Rey writhed through her release, yanking at Ben’s hair to pull his mouth away as she came down from the aftershocks. 

“How are you so good at that?” Rey questioned with a sated smile on her face. 

Ben’s cheeks blushed as he brushed his messy hair out of his eyes. 

“Um, I’ve done a lot of reading.” 

_ He reads dirty novels,  _ Rey mused. 

She sat up and pushed Ben’s shoulder so he’d lay down on his back. She straddled his thighs and helped him out of his underwear. Rey gasped at the sight of his hard cock. He was…  _ huge.  _

Rey leaned down and kissed the head of his cock. Ben immediately reached for her face and pulled her away. Rey frowned at him as he brushed his thumb over her pouted lower lip. 

“Sweetheart, there is no way I’m going to last if you do that. Another time; for now, let me feel you.” 

His hands rested on her hips as Rey straddled him. She reached for his cock and gave him a few experimental strokes before guiding him to her cunt. Slowly, she sunk down on his length. There was a slight pinch of pressure and her eyes watered at the stretch to accommodate him. 

Once Ben was completely hilted inside of her, she sunk her nails into the skin of his shoulders as she got used to his length. His hands were holding her hips in a vice-like grip. Ben was trying to remain in control of his actions. His brows knitted and he bit his lower lip. Seeing him beneath her— this large, strong man— was tantalizing. 

“You can move,” Rey stated, lifting her hips and pressing back down to encourage him. 

He  _ growled _ , before bodily lifting her up with his strong arms and slamming her back down on his cock. Her tits bounced with the snap of his hips. She arched her back and met him thrust for thrust. 

Suddenly, Ben flipped them so Rey was on her back again. He slowed down his thrusts, hitting a spot inside that made her melt. 

“Oh Rey, I had no idea that this… that  _ you  _ could feel… so amazing. So amazing, sweetheart,” Ben babbled. 

“Yes, Ben. I love you.” 

“I love you too, Rey… oh Rey, I’m going to come.” 

Rey let her hands trail down his back until she was grabbing his bottom, squeezing his flesh as she rocked her hips. 

“Then come,” Rey commanded.

Ben groaned as he came inside of her, filling her cunt with his spend. He collapsed beside her on the bed and pulled her into his arms, pressing kisses all over her face. Finally, his lips landed on hers and he gave a happy sigh. 

“Thank you,” Ben whispered. 

***

_ The voices only ever disappear when you are here,  _ Ben thought as he cradled a sleeping Rey in his arms, gazing at her innocent expression. 

He knew what he had to do. 

If he wanted to be with Rey, he’d have to step down from priesthood. And he would do it for her. Anything for her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Nori.


End file.
